herofandomcom-20200223-history
G-Force (Godzilla)
G-Force (Ｇフォース Jī Fōsu?) is an international joint military organization formed by the United Nations and the J.S.D.F. It is the military-branch of the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center (U.N.G.C.C.). G-Force first appeared in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2. History Heisei Series Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 The United Nations created a specialized branch composed of mostly American and Japanese representatives called the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center (U.N.G.C.C.). In collaboration with the J.S.D.F., the U.N.G.C.C. formed a military organization called G-Force led by Commander Takaki Aso. G-Force constructed the mech Garuda, piloted by Kazuma Aoki. After salvaging the remains of Mecha-King Ghidorah, G-Force elected to abandon the Garuda and construct MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla successfully defeated Rodan with the help of the Garuda and nearly killed Godzilla himself. Ultimately, Rodan gave up his life force to revive and empower Godzilla, who promptly destroyed MechaGodzilla. Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Using the remains of MechaGodzilla, G-Force constructed M.O.G.U.E.R.A., a powerful mech resembling a giant mole with the ability to split apart into Star Falcon and Land Moguera. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was originally intended to kill Godzilla, but was forced to work alongside him to defeat SpaceGodzilla. Though Godzilla successfully defeated SpaceGodzilla, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was completely destroyed in the battle. Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Following the realization that Godzilla would explode and destroy the world, G-Force constructed the Super X3, based off of the J.S.D.F.'s successful series of Super X attack crafts. The Super X3 froze Godzilla, hoping to prevent his explosion. Unfortunately, Godzilla's heart was discovered to be about to melt down, which would be even more catastrophic. Later when Destoroyah attempted to flee Godzilla, the Super X3 froze the beast's wings and caused it to plummet to its death. The Super X3 attempted to freeze Godzilla as he melted down, but ultimately failed to do so. Thankfully, Godzilla Junior absorbed the excess radiation and matured into an adult Godzilla. Vehicles * Super X3 * Land Moguera * Star Falcon * Garuda * Type 61 Kai * DAG-MBT-MB92 * DAG-MB96 * TSL-91 * MBAW-93 * N1-00 * MBAW-93 * ASTOL-MB93 * MBT-MB92 * Super X3 * CLT-95 * Dogfighter * Rumbling * Karyu * Eclair * Type 90 Tank Mechs * MechaGodzilla * M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Video Game Appearances Godzilla: Save the Earth G-Force appears in the 2004 video game Godzilla: Save the Earth for the Xbox and PlayStation 2. G-Force is only seen in the opening cutscene of the game, as they deploy Kiryu to battle Godzilla, and in the cutscene before the start of the campaign, where G-Force analysts can be seen in a base while Vorticia gives her address to the people of Earth. Godzilla: The Game G-Force plays a role in the 2014 video game Godzilla: The Game for the PlayStation 3 and 4. In the game, G-Force was formed in the years following Godzilla's first attack on Tokyo in 1954 to defend Japan should the monster ever return. G-Force in the game is virtually identical to its film counterpart, except it also controls the Gotengo, the Super X and Super X2, and Kiryu along with its other vehicles and mechs. G-Force will frequently attack Godzilla during the campaign, and as the disaster level increases G-Force will send more and more powerful military units, including Maser Cannons and the Super Xs. In the game's story, G-Force is responsible for defending Japan's G-Energy Generators from Godzilla and other kaiju as the nation has become dependent on a substance derived from Godzilla's cells called G-Energy, which was discovered in the aftermath of the original Godzilla's attack in 1954. G-Force also uses attack subs powered by G-Energy which act as generators in sea stages. Some generators are equipped with an emergency shut off device that shuts them down after a certain amount of time has pasted, resulting in a game over if they are not all destroyed before they shutdown. In addition to its mechs and vehicles, it also uses stationary anti-Godzilla weapons such as Artificial Lightning Generators and Stationary Gun Turrets equipped with missiles and Masers. During certain points in the game, the player can activate Data Collection points which activates an alternate camera view which represents G-Force personnel gathering video data of Godzilla in action as part of an effort to gather enough data to complete Kiryu's combat software. In the final mission, Godzilla manages to destroy all of Japan's G-Energy Generators and becomes Burning Godzilla after absorbing too much G-Energy. While Godzilla manages to fight off the Super X3and the Hollywood Godzilla, he is eventually defeated when G-Force unleashes a barrage of freeze weapons fired from various G-Force units, the Super X3, and the Gotengo which manage to cool down Godzilla's body to the point it freezes him solid, preventing a meltdown that could destroy the planet. After this, either Kiryu or Super MechaGodzilla transports the frozen Godzilla to the ocean, leaving Japan safe from his wrath for the time being. Godzilla: Kaiju Collection G-Force appears in the 2015 mobile game Godzilla: Kaiju Collection. G-Force will sometimes attack the player's monsters with various units, including Maser Cannons, ASTOL-MB93 Maser attack aircraft, and the Super X. Comic Appearances Dark Horse Comics Unlike the incarnations that followed, the Dark Horse incarnation of G-Force is more or less akin to the Godzilla Prediction Network from Godzilla 2000: Millennium instead of the militaristic versions seen later on. Godzilla: Gangsters and Goliaths G-Force appears in final two volumes trying to fend off the Kaiju attacking Japan. Godzilla: Legends G-Force appears in three issues of the mini-series, in the first issue, a Sydney-based installment is attacked by Destoroyah before calling for Godzilla only to instead summon Anguirus. In the third issue, there is a division headed by Miki Saegusa focused on training psychics. In the fourth issue, a group of rookie MechaGodzilla pilots are sent to investigate a possible Godzilla attack in a small Chinese city only to be attacked by the real culprit, Hedorah. Their battle is soon joined by Godzilla shortly. Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teams Category:Monster Slayers Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Military Category:Organizations Category:Protectors Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence